All programs in this SPORE will use human specimens for translational research directed at reducing the incidence of and mortality from colorectal and pancreatic cancer. In order to provide these essential specimens, the Human Tissue Resources and Logistics Core will build upon the highly successful existing bank established in 1986 for the Bowel Tumor Working Group. At the end of 1992, the bank included 716 colorectal cancer resections, 142 colorectal adenoma resections, 398 colorectal polypectomy specimens, 47 hepatic resections for metastatic colorectal cancer, 80 pancreatic cancer resections, 107 fecal specimens and 1388 blood specimens. The mechanisms for collecting specimens required for the research activities of the SPORe are already in place in the various patient contact locations. This Core facility will bank a wide range of tissues from resection specimens for colorectal and pancreatic cancers. The bank will also provide for procurement of fecal and blood specimens, including peripheral blood leukocytes, plasma and serum, as well as ERCP fluids, nasogastric aspirates, and duodenal capsule aspirations. The core will support the development of primary cell lines for use by various projects and xenografts in nude mice of colorectal and pancreatic cancers. In addition, the distribution and retrieval of a standardized food frequency questionnaire for dietary history and family history will be carried out through the Core for patients with specimens in the bank. The Core includes a mechanism for database management and specimen distribution including procedures for prioritization of requested materials within as well as external to the Johns Hopkins GI Cancer SPORE investigators. The existing procedures provide quality control of specimens for research without compromise of the diagnostic, clinically important pathological evaluation of the specimens via the participation of pathologists with expertise in colorectal and pancreatic cancer. Members of the clinical departments with primary patient contact are participants in the individual research projects and thus also contribute to the Core for maximal and effective accumulation of satisfactory specimens.